overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown/Relationships
Guild Members Touch Me Touch Me is a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown and entrusted Momonga with the guild master position after he stepped down. Momonga planned on quitting YGGDRASIL while he was being PKed, but Touch Me saved him. He admires Touch Me greatly, stating that if it wasn’t for him, Momonga would not be here. Tabula Smaragdina Tabula Smaragdina is a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga describes Tabula as a person obsessed with the settings of his NPC creations. Before Nazarick was transported and the NPCs came to life, Momonga modified Tabula's NPC creation, Albedo. Ashamed of what he did, Momonga doesn't know how to face Tabula anymore. Herohero Herohero is one of the four guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown who was still playing before the game shut down, and the only member to return and speak with Momonga. Momonga greatly appreciated the gesture, but was miffed that he could not stay until the very last moment. Peroroncino Momonga considers Peroroncino to be like a younger brother and has friendly relations with him. They are on very good terms with each other and he called Peroroncino just by his nickname. Bukubukuchagama Bubble Bubble Teapot is a former guild member of Ainz Ooal Gown. She saw Momonga as her younger brother’s friend and gave her watch to him as a present. Floor Guardians Albedo Before Nazarick was transported, Ainz changed Albedo's settings so that she would be in love with him. Although he deeply regrets his decision, he entrusts her with Nazarick management while he is away. Shalltear Bloodfallen Second only to Pandora's Actor, Shalltear is the NPC whom Ainz has most knowledge of. Having been good friends with her creator, he considers her as Peroroncino's precious daughter. He assigns her the task of capturing criminals who had knowledge of magic or martial skill. After the mission goes awry and Shalltear is mind-controlled, he decides to take responsibility for his mistakes and kill her by his own hand. Demiurge Ainz considers Demiurge to be one of the smartest NPCs in Nazarick. He offers Ainz advice on what to do and takes great initiative to further his plans, like masquerading as Jaldabaoth to raise Momon's fame and suggesting to make Nazarick an independent nation. Cocytus Ainz entrusted Cocytus with the task of annihilating the lizardmen which he ended up failing; because of that he worries that Ainz may leave Nazarick. He suggested sparing the lizardmen and letting them be part of Nazarick instead which Ainz agreed to. Ainz gave Cocytus a second chance to redeem his failure and placed him in charge of the lizardmen as punishment. Aura Bella Fiora Aura is very loyal to Ainz and entrusted her on a task to understand the forest and find any living beings willing to join Nazarick, and set up a warehouse to store resources and she becomes Ainz's guide to Tob Forests during his adventurer quest. Mare Bello Fiore Mare is very loyal to Ainz, unlike his sister he's afraid to be scolded by Ainz. When Ainz sees Mare doing his job perfectly that made Ainz impressed with his work. He is the first NPCs to be given the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown from Ainz. Mare admires Ainz and considered him to be cool. Victim Victim is considered the ultimate weapon of Nazarick, as he managed to stop an invasion of players from infiltrating beyond the eight floor. However such power was at the cost of Victim's life, a power that Ainz truly feels guilty for burdening on Victim, ever since the NPC's gained self-awareness in the New World. Ainz sincerely regrets a time when he may be force to sacrifice Victim to protect Nazarick and always apologizes to the angel for the duty he holds. Area Guardians Pandora's Actor Ainz sees Pandora's Actor his darkest fear during his chunibyou-phase and get irritated by his strange personality despite of it he looks cools with his appearance. Despite his personality, He is still Ainz's personal creation, if Ainz give him an absolute order, He will not hesitate to fight with other supreme beings. Ainz actually considers Pandora's Actor as a treasure and a final trump card that preserves the identity of Ainz Ooal Gown but considers him to be lame. He's one of the few NPCs that Ainz can speak casually to. Kyouhukou Pleiades Sebas Tian Sebas Tian is Ainz's butler whose original task was to protect him from danger. Ainz is reminded of Touch Me when he sees Sebas Tian's face since the two have similar appearances. Yuri Alpha Lupusregina Beta Narberal Gamma Narberal Gamma is Ainz's maid, the only battle maid of the Pleiades to accompany him to become a famous adventurer under the name of Momon and Nabe for gathering information. Ainz treated Narberal as a fellow adventurer partner despite her hatred of humans. He always refrains her from showing hostility to humans and lectures her to not use -sama with him that leads to misunderstandings about them while in their disguises. CZ Delta Solution Epsilon Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Re-Estize Kingdom Gazef Stronoff They first meet at Carne Village, Ainz introduces himself the one who saved the village. After Gazef left to face the Sunlight Scripture, Ainz admires his courage and strong will to face his own death. He saves his life from the Sunlight Scripture and defeated them in his place. Lizzie Bareare When Ainz met Lizzie, she saw the Virtuous King of the Forest and got curious. She found out that he was the adventurer that her grandson hired. After her grandson got kidnapped, Ainz suggested that she hire Ainz so that he will bring Nfirea back to safety. After rescuing Nfirea she thanked him and gave him his reward later for saving her grandson. Nfirea Bareare Ainz's only interest in Nfirea was for his special talent and he considered him to be a dangerous person. After Nfirea found out that Momon was actually Ainz, who saved Enri and Carne Village. Nfirea thanked him for saving Enri and the village, Nfirea apologized to him for deceiving him and also said he wants to be as strong as Ainz so that he could protect someone important to him which he decline but will helped him instead. Enri Emmot Ainz saves Enri and her younger sister from getting killed by the knight. When they first meet she was scared of his skeleton appearance at first and got misunderstand of his intention. After saving them, she thanked him and even asked for his name. Nemu Emmot Ainz saves Nemu and her older sister from getting killed by the knight. After that she admires Ainz for saving her village. Adventurer Blue Rose Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra Gagaran Evileye Tia & Tina Swords of Darkness Baharuth Empire Slane Theocracy Lizardmen Enemies Others Category:Relationships